


Day 2 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (A Safe Place From the Storm)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Mikey gets scared during a storm and finds safety with his oldest brother





	

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: I was tired today so this is just a short drabble, but I hope you guys still like it.

It was raining and you could hear the water filling the tunnels. Mikey pulled the covers over his head before hesitating and getting up. He began running as fast as he could to his oldest brothers room. He hesitated again before quietly opening it. He made his was over to the bed and tried to slide in without waking his brother. He wasn't successful though. Leo woke up and groaned. "Mikey?" he asked confused. "I don't like the dark and rain can I sleep with you." Leo made made a confirming grunt and Mikey crawled into be before falling asleep."


End file.
